


Saints and Sinners

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mick is a good listener, mention of justice league
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick and Barry sit to talk about Barry's possible meet up in Coast City</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saints and Sinners

Barry was sitting in Saints and Sinners, beer in hand, across from Mick. The two had been in each others company for a while now. Mardon and Len needed time to plan something that Barry would have to stop. Mick would offer the kid a drink. Barry just ended up shrugging and taking him up on the offer. It was nice. Mick wasn’t to set on the ways that Len planned. He trusted his partner. Mick and Len knew how the other worked. How they moved. Hoe they thought. It was incredible to watch them work. Not when he was the Flash. In other incidents. Barry was happy to sit in quiet. Look around the bar. It was a place where he wasn’t bothered. People knew that he was a part of the Rogues by relationship. It meant no one could touch him. Plus, his dad was the bartender, everyone loved him. He sat back in the booth. Resting his eyes. Mick’s small chuckle made him raise his eyebrow.

 

“You look at home, it’s an odd look for you kid,” Mick smiled. Another thing to get used to. Mick smiling.

 

“It’s nice to be able to, with everything going on,” He rolled his eyes. Shaking his head at his boyfriends illegal activities.

 

“How are you?” Mick sounded concerned. Not trying to get anything from him. Just curious.

 

“Okay? I think,” He shrugged. Lulling over the meeting he had on the roof last night with a certain green vigilante. Oddly enough not Oliver.

 

“Kid? If it’s got to do with us, you know you are safe, with Zoom, I can’t help, with everything else, it’s good to talk, I’m used to listening to Len, you will be a nice change,” Mick sipped his beer.

 

“There is this, meeting, down at Coast City on the weekend, I want to go, I mean, Green Arrow and Black Canary are going,” He whispered. Looking around to see if anyone may have heard him.

 

“But?” Mick followed his gaze. Seeing the bar bare but from Henry.

 

“I don’t know, what if the Rogues decided to do a heist, what if Zoom comes back, what if I am needed at work,” Barry ran a hand through his hair.

 

“What if there is a tidal wave, or an earthquake?” Mick looked him directly in the eyes. This is what Barry liked about Mick. How blunt he was.

 

“I know, it’s just, Central is my city, its under my protection, I can’t protect it if I’m not here,” Barry sighed.

 

“We can, Len isn’t planning anything this weekend, and I am more than happy to help around, got to live up to that Legends status,” Mick smirked. Barry guessing it was something he had picked up from Len.

 

“Thanks, I think,” He knew the Rogues wouldn’t do anything while The Flash was out. It was just terrifying.

 

“Not looking for an excuse not to go?” Mick sat back. Observing. Him and Len suited each other. They knew what to look for in their opposition. What to say and how to react.

“I just, what if I’m not good enough,” Barry breathed out. It was nice to say to someone.

 

“Kid, if they don’t want you, screw em, not worth it,” Mick sat up. Kicking Barry to do the same.

 

“Who doesn’t want, Red?” Mardon slid into the booth. Kissing Barrys cheek. Barry huffed. Falling into his touch.

 

“Barry,” Len nodded. Thanking Henry for the two beer.

 

“Food is on it’s way slugger,” Henry smiled. Barry was happy that his dad was able to find a job.

 

“There is this meeting in Coast City, a couple of vigilantes standing on a roof, trying to outdo the other,” Barry shook his head. His face lighting up at the sight of food in front of him.

 

“And you are going?” Len tilted his head.

 

“I don’t know, I mean, it’s weird enough seeing the suit next to the Green Arrows and Canaries, but this, this is bigger,” He smiled at the hand rubbing over his shoulder. He watched Mick and Len exchange a wordless conversation.

 

“Do it,” Mick nodded. As if that was final.

 

“But?” What did he have to argue with.

 

“You made us, change, our ways Barry, more Len then the rest of us, trust me, you are good enough to stand among them, in our opinion, better,” Mick stole fries from lens plate. Laughing at the not pout crossing his partners lips.

 

“You are babe,” Mardon whispered. Barry nodded along. Hoping they were right


End file.
